In the past connector systems for fiber optic cables, such as, for example, those fiber optic cables used as drop cables, typically were assembled to the fiber optic cables at the factory to make a cable termination assembly. A drop cable may be, for example, a line that connects a terminal of a distribution cable or system to a subscriber's premises or may be, for example, a line that connects a terminal of a distribution system at a premises to another system or subsystem also at the premises. Such a line, e.g., a fiber optic line or cable, may carry telephone service, cable TV, a link to a network, and so on. An exemplary distribution system may include a distribution box, panel or the like in which one or more distribution cables are terminated and at which connections are provided from the one or more distribution cables to one or more drop cables, for example.